Default-jre
default-jre-wa Ubuntu dè JRE instolen difàulten. Difaulten JRE wa openjdk-7-jre-headless. Kitadè possibolli silekçion wa: * gcj-(4.6/4.8)-jre-headless * openjdk-6-jre-headless Orijinolli, onli sun-java6-jre wa aveilàbol. Jigùm-wa Oracle dè jre distro wa aveilàbol à oracle dè websàit, bùt mwu Debian/Ubuntu dè .deb päkeijs . openjdk dè päkeij wa mwu ODBC konnektiŋ päkeij wa bùndoliŋ. Päkeijs $ sudo apt-get install default-jre Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * ca-certificates-java * default-jre-headless * fonts-dejavu-extra * java-common * libatk-wrapper-java * libatk-wrapper-java-jni * libgconf2-4 * libgif4 * openjdk-7-jre * openjdk-7-jre-headless * tzdata-java Suggested packages: * equivs * icedtea-7-plugin * icedtea-7-jre-jamvm * sun-java6-fonts * fonts-ipafont-gothic * fonts-ipafont-mincho * ttf-wqy-microhei * ttf-wqy-zenhei * ttf-telugu-fonts * ttf-oriya-fonts * ttf-kannada-fonts * ttf-bengali-fonts The following NEW packages will be installed: # ca-certificates-java # default-jre # default-jre-headless # fonts-dejavu-extra # java-common # libatk-wrapper-java # libatk-wrapper-java-jni # libgconf2-4 # libgif4 # openjdk-7-jre # openjdk-7-jre-headless # tzdata-java 0 upgraded, 12 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 41.7 MB of archives. After this operation, 66.6 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main ca-certificates-java all 20130815ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main tzdata-java all 2015c-0ubuntu0.14.04 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main java-common all 0.51 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main openjdk-7-jre-headless amd64 7u75-2.5.4-1~trusty1 MB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main default-jre-headless amd64 2:1.7-51 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libgif4 amd64 4.1.6-11 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main openjdk-7-jre amd64 7u75-2.5.4-1~trusty1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main default-jre amd64 2:1.7-51 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libatk-wrapper-java all 0.30.4-4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libatk-wrapper-java-jni amd64 0.30.4-4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main fonts-dejavu-extra all 2.34-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libgconf2-4 amd64 3.2.6-0ubuntu2 B Fetched 41.7 MB in 5min 19s (131 kB/s) Instoliŋ (Reading database ... 359826 files and directories currently installed.) Selecting previously unselected package ca-certificates-java. Preparing to unpack .../ca-certificates-java_20130815ubuntu1_all.deb ... Unpacking ca-certificates-java (20130815ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package tzdata-java. Preparing to unpack .../tzdata-java_2015c-0ubuntu0.14.04_all.deb ... Unpacking tzdata-java (2015c-0ubuntu0.14.04) ... Selecting previously unselected package java-common. Preparing to unpack .../java-common_0.51_all.deb ... Unpacking java-common (0.51) ... Selecting previously unselected package openjdk-7-jre-headless:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../openjdk-7-jre-headless_7u75-2.5.4-1~trusty1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking openjdk-7-jre-headless:amd64 (7u75-2.5.4-1~trusty1) ... Selecting previously unselected package default-jre-headless. Preparing to unpack .../default-jre-headless_2%3a1.7-51_amd64.deb ... Unpacking default-jre-headless (2:1.7-51) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgif4:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libgif4_4.1.6-11_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgif4:amd64 (4.1.6-11) ... Selecting previously unselected package openjdk-7-jre:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../openjdk-7-jre_7u75-2.5.4-1~trusty1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking openjdk-7-jre:amd64 (7u75-2.5.4-1~trusty1) ... Selecting previously unselected package default-jre. Preparing to unpack .../default-jre_2%3a1.7-51_amd64.deb ... Unpacking default-jre (2:1.7-51) ... Selecting previously unselected package libatk-wrapper-java. Preparing to unpack .../libatk-wrapper-java_0.30.4-4_all.deb ... Unpacking libatk-wrapper-java (0.30.4-4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libatk-wrapper-java-jni:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libatk-wrapper-java-jni_0.30.4-4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libatk-wrapper-java-jni:amd64 (0.30.4-4) ... Selecting previously unselected package fonts-dejavu-extra. Preparing to unpack .../fonts-dejavu-extra_2.34-1ubuntu1_all.deb ... Unpacking fonts-dejavu-extra (2.34-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgconf2-4:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libgconf2-4_3.2.6-0ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgconf2-4:amd64 (3.2.6-0ubuntu2) ... Setiŋ Processing triggers for ca-certificates (20141019ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Updating certificates in /etc/ssl/certs... 0 added, 0 removed; done. Running hooks in /etc/ca-certificates/update.d....done. Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for doc-base (0.10.5) ... Processing 2 added doc-base files... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.54ubuntu1.1) ... Processing triggers for gnome-menus (3.10.1-0ubuntu2) ... Processing triggers for desktop-file-utils (0.22-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for hicolor-icon-theme (0.13-1) ... Processing triggers for fontconfig (2.11.0-0ubuntu4.1) ... Setting up tzdata-java (2015c-0ubuntu0.14.04) ... Setting up java-common (0.51) ... Setting up libgif4:amd64 (4.1.6-11) ... Setting up fonts-dejavu-extra (2.34-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libgconf2-4:amd64 (3.2.6-0ubuntu2) ... Setting up openjdk-7-jre-headless:amd64 (7u75-2.5.4-1~trusty1) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-7-openjdk-amd64/jre/bin/java to provide /usr/bin/java (java) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-7-openjdk-amd64/jre/bin/keytool to provide /usr/bin/keytool (keytool) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-7-openjdk-amd64/jre/bin/pack200 to provide /usr/bin/pack200 (pack200) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-7-openjdk-amd64/jre/bin/rmid to provide /usr/bin/rmid (rmid) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-7-openjdk-amd64/jre/bin/rmiregistry to provide /usr/bin/rmiregistry (rmiregistry) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-7-openjdk-amd64/jre/bin/unpack200 to provide /usr/bin/unpack200 (unpack200) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-7-openjdk-amd64/jre/bin/orbd to provide /usr/bin/orbd (orbd) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-7-openjdk-amd64/jre/bin/servertool to provide /usr/bin/servertool (servertool) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-7-openjdk-amd64/jre/bin/tnameserv to provide /usr/bin/tnameserv (tnameserv) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-7-openjdk-amd64/jre/lib/jexec to provide /usr/bin/jexec (jexec) in auto mode Setting up default-jre-headless (2:1.7-51) ... Setting up openjdk-7-jre:amd64 (7u75-2.5.4-1~trusty1) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-7-openjdk-amd64/jre/bin/policytool to provide /usr/bin/policytool (policytool) in auto mode Setting up default-jre (2:1.7-51) ... Setting up ca-certificates-java (20130815ubuntu1) ... Adding debian:AddTrust_Public_Services_Root.pem Adding debian:Trustis_FPS_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:GeoTrust_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G3.pem Adding debian:UTN_USERFirst_Hardware_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:Starfield_Root_Certificate_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_High_Assurance_EV_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:TÜBİTAK_UEKAE_Kök_Sertifika_Hizmet_Sağlayıcısı_-_Sürüm_3.pem Adding debian:AddTrust_External_Root.pem Adding debian:SecureTrust_CA.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_Trusted_Root_G4.pem Adding debian:AffirmTrust_Networking.pem Adding debian:Go_Daddy_Class_2_CA.pem Adding debian:GeoTrust_Universal_CA.pem Adding debian:COMODO_ECC_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_Global_Root_G3.pem Adding debian:GeoTrust_Global_CA_2.pem Adding debian:EE_Certification_Centre_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:EC-ACC.pem Adding debian:SwissSign_Silver_CA_-_G2.pem Adding debian:thawte_Primary_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:D-TRUST_Root_Class_3_CA_2_2009.pem Adding debian:TURKTRUST_Certificate_Services_Provider_Root_1.pem Adding debian:GeoTrust_Universal_CA_2.pem Adding debian:E-Guven_Kok_Elektronik_Sertifika_Hizmet_Saglayicisi.pem Adding debian:Comodo_Trusted_Services_root.pem Adding debian:ApplicationCA_-_Japanese_Government.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_Assured_ID_Root_G3.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_Assured_ID_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:thawte_Primary_Root_CA_-_G2.pem Adding debian:VeriSign_Universal_Root_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:Entrust_Root_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:Juur-SK.pem Adding debian:Digital_Signature_Trust_Co._Global_CA_1.pem Adding debian:Security_Communication_RootCA2.pem Adding debian:Security_Communication_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:COMODO_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:Sonera_Class_1_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:EBG_Elektronik_Sertifika_Hizmet_Sağlayıcısı.pem Adding debian:Staat_der_Nederlanden_Root_CA_-_G2.pem Adding debian:Visa_eCommerce_Root.pem Adding debian:Buypass_Class_2_CA_1.pem Adding debian:Root_CA_Generalitat_Valenciana.pem Adding debian:NetLock_Business_=Class_B=_Root.pem Adding debian:QuoVadis_Root_CA_1_G3.pem Adding debian:Equifax_Secure_CA.pem Adding debian:Comodo_Secure_Services_root.pem Adding debian:SecureSign_RootCA11.pem Adding debian:Equifax_Secure_Global_eBusiness_CA.pem Adding debian:WoSign_China.pem Adding debian:A-Trust-nQual-03.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_2_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G3.pem Adding debian:UbuntuOne-Go_Daddy_Class_2_CA.pem Adding debian:Certplus_Class_2_Primary_CA.pem Adding debian:GlobalSign_Root_CA_-_R2.pem Adding debian:Certigna.pem Adding debian:T-TeleSec_GlobalRoot_Class_2.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_1_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:OISTE_WISeKey_Global_Root_GA_CA.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_3_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G3.pem Adding debian:QuoVadis_Root_CA_2.pem Adding debian:America_Online_Root_Certification_Authority_1.pem Adding debian:TeliaSonera_Root_CA_v1.pem Adding debian:Digital_Signature_Trust_Co._Global_CA_3.pem Adding debian:QuoVadis_Root_CA_3.pem Adding debian:Equifax_Secure_eBusiness_CA_1.pem Adding debian:Microsec_e-Szigno_Root_CA_2009.pem Adding debian:Swisscom_Root_CA_2.pem Adding debian:GTE_CyberTrust_Global_Root.pem Adding debian:Swisscom_Root_CA_1.pem Adding debian:DST_Root_CA_X3.pem Adding debian:Certinomis_-_Autorité_Racine.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_2_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:TWCA_Global_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:S-TRUST_Authentication_and_Encryption_Root_CA_2005_PN.pem Adding debian:Microsec_e-Szigno_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:SwissSign_Gold_CA_-_G2.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_1_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:Actalis_Authentication_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:Starfield_Class_2_CA.pem Adding debian:WoSign.pem Adding debian:Cybertrust_Global_Root.pem Adding debian:E-Tugra_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:Thawte_Premium_Server_CA.pem Adding debian:StartCom_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_3_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_2.pem Adding debian:UTN_USERFirst_Email_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:RSA_Security_2048_v3.pem Adding debian:ePKI_Root_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:Entrust.net_Premium_2048_Secure_Server_CA.pem Adding debian:TURKTRUST_Certificate_Services_Provider_Root_2007.pem Adding debian:GeoTrust_Primary_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:QuoVadis_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:ACCVRAIZ1.pem Adding debian:D-TRUST_Root_Class_3_CA_2_EV_2009.pem Adding debian:IGC_A.pem Adding debian:AffirmTrust_Premium_ECC.pem Adding debian:Chambers_of_Commerce_Root_-_2008.pem Adding debian:ACEDICOM_Root.pem Adding debian:Camerfirma_Global_Chambersign_Root.pem Adding debian:SwissSign_Platinum_CA_-_G2.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_4_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G3.pem Adding debian:certSIGN_ROOT_CA.pem Adding debian:Certum_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:UbuntuOne-Go_Daddy_CA.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_Global_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:StartCom_Certification_Authority_G2.pem Adding debian:Buypass_Class_2_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:thawte_Primary_Root_CA_-_G3.pem Adding debian:TWCA_Root_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:Baltimore_CyberTrust_Root.pem Adding debian:WellsSecure_Public_Root_Certificate_Authority.pem Adding debian:GlobalSign_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:StartCom_Certification_Authority_2.pem Adding debian:VeriSign_Class_3_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G5.pem Adding debian:UTN_DATACorp_SGC_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:Comodo_AAA_Services_root.pem Adding debian:ssl-cert-snakeoil.pem Adding debian:CA_Disig_Root_R2.pem Adding debian:Deutsche_Telekom_Root_CA_2.pem Adding debian:T-TeleSec_GlobalRoot_Class_3.pem Adding debian:NetLock_Qualified_=Class_QA=_Root.pem Adding debian:NetLock_Express_=Class_C=_Root.pem Adding debian:GeoTrust_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:ComSign_CA.pem Adding debian:Hellenic_Academic_and_Research_Institutions_RootCA_2011.pem Adding debian:CA_Disig_Root_R1.pem Adding debian:AC_Raíz_Certicámara_S.A..pem Adding debian:Secure_Global_CA.pem Adding debian:TC_TrustCenter_Universal_CA_I.pem Adding debian:Security_Communication_EV_RootCA1.pem Adding debian:CNNIC_ROOT.pem Adding debian:Network_Solutions_Certificate_Authority.pem Adding debian:Izenpe.com.pem Adding debian:TC_TrustCenter_Class_2_CA_II.pem Adding debian:UbuntuOne-ValiCert_Class_2_VA.pem Adding debian:Buypass_Class_3_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:Thawte_Server_CA.pem Adding debian:AddTrust_Low-Value_Services_Root.pem Adding debian:Staat_der_Nederlanden_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:AffirmTrust_Premium.pem Adding debian:NetLock_Notary_=Class_A=_Root.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_3_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:GeoTrust_Global_CA.pem Adding debian:VeriSign_Class_3_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G4.pem Adding debian:XRamp_Global_CA_Root.pem Adding debian:DST_ACES_CA_X6.pem Adding debian:QuoVadis_Root_CA_3_G3.pem Adding debian:NetLock_Arany_=Class_Gold=_Főtanúsítvány.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_3_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:PSCProcert.pem Adding debian:Taiwan_GRCA.pem Adding debian:AffirmTrust_Commercial.pem Adding debian:Camerfirma_Chambers_of_Commerce_Root.pem Adding debian:Atos_TrustedRoot_2011.pem Adding debian:Sonera_Class_2_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:China_Internet_Network_Information_Center_EV_Certificates_Root.pem Adding debian:QuoVadis_Root_CA_2_G3.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_Global_Root_G2.pem Adding debian:SG_TRUST_SERVICES_RACINE.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_Assured_ID_Root_G2.pem Adding debian:CA_Disig.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_1_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G3.pem Adding debian:Swisscom_Root_EV_CA_2.pem Adding debian:Starfield_Services_Root_Certificate_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:AddTrust_Qualified_Certificates_Root.pem Adding debian:GlobalSign_Root_CA_-_R3.pem Adding debian:ComSign_Secured_CA.pem Adding debian:TC_TrustCenter_Class_3_CA_II.pem Adding debian:Global_Chambersign_Root_-_2008.pem Adding debian:TURKTRUST_Certificate_Services_Provider_Root_2.pem Adding debian:Certum_Trusted_Network_CA.pem Adding debian:Buypass_Class_3_CA_1.pem Adding debian:Hongkong_Post_Root_CA_1.pem Adding debian:America_Online_Root_Certification_Authority_2.pem Adding debian:Go_Daddy_Root_Certificate_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:Autoridad_de_Certificacion_Firmaprofesional_CIF_A62634068.pem Adding debian:spi-cacert-2008.pem done. Setting up libatk-wrapper-java (0.30.4-4) ... Setting up libatk-wrapper-java-jni:amd64 (0.30.4-4) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-0ubuntu6.6) ... Processing triggers for ca-certificates (20141019ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Updating certificates in /etc/ssl/certs... 0 added, 0 removed; done. Running hooks in /etc/ca-certificates/update.d.... done. done. Possibol problèms Category:Linuks päkeij Category:Java